The bad girl and the slut
by Pesther
Summary: "When a girl is bad, she needs to face the consequences of her actions and get punished by her owner." Elsa has been Cassandra's "Good Girl" since the beginning of their relationship, submitting to her like the good girl she is. But the tables are turning. Elsa is angry, and Cass (OC!) deserves punishment for doubting her lover.
1. The slut

**A/N:** Hello!

If you haven't read my other work (My Dear Queen) I suggest reading that first.

During the "Like father, like daughter" chapter it's mentioned but never described how Elsa topped Cassandra. So here it is! A dear supporter from Wattpad kindly shared their ideas with me, and most of this work is based on what they suggested during our conversation. Without them, I would've never written this. Huge thanks to them for the suggestion and for being a cutie!

If you prefer sweet lovemaking, then this story is not for you.

Ohh and this Cass is not the same as the Cass from Tangled. Just sayin'.

* * *

When a girl is bad, she needs to face the consequences of her actions and get punished by her owner. And during those times, Cassandra wasn't 'Cass' or 'my love'. She was Mommy. And when Mommy's good girl forgot how to behave, Mommy gave her round ass cheeks a hard, barehanded spanking, until her skin was red and she moaned in both pain and pleasure, her tight love hole dripping with need. There's no need to deny, Elsa loves it when Mommy showers her reddened rear with tender kisses for being a good girl, taking her punishment so nicely, and then she allows her to cum, screaming Mommy's name in pure delight. But tonight, the tables are turning.

The back of Cassandra's knees hit the edge of Elsa's enormous bed, and she fell on it with a small gasp of surprise. She licked her pink lips as the blonde walked closer, seductively swaying her round hips. "I'm disappointed in you, Cassandra." Elsa bit her lower lip at the sight of her lover on her back, propped up on her elbows as her shirt showed the faintest line of her toned abs, the Fifth Spirit drinking at the sight. "You doubted me."

Blushing, Cassandra's eyes met with Elsa's, noticing something dark glowing in them, the clear sight of her lust. She tried to stutter out at least a single sentence, but her mind and body failed her. It's been too long since she had an intimate moment with Elsa or anyone in general. "I-"

"Shh..." The princess gulped as Elsa stopped between her legs, just a few inches away from where she needs her. "Good sluts don't talk." Surprised by her lover's sudden change of behaviour, Cassandra shifted, moving toward the headboard until her head hit the hardwood, yelping a little. "And they don't move either, unless they are told." Smirking, Elsa snapped her fingers, chaining Cass by her wrists and ankles with her ice. The warrior tried to free herself, but even her physical strength is useless compared to the Fifth Spirit's powers.

"What are you doing?" Face red, Cassandra looked at her girlfriend with pleading eyes, but in return, she heard her laugh.

"What does it look like?" Elsa cocked an elegant eyebrow, hovering over Cassandra as she climbed into the bed, settling her weight on her lover's hips. "I'm punishing you." She leaned over to whisper in the princess's ear. "You thought I would choose Honeymaren over you?" She gently bit into the soft skin of her earlobe, earning a low growl from Cass. "Even after everything we went through?" She moved to her neck while her slender fingers searched for the buttons of the warrior's shirt, tearing it open.

"There's no one else in the world who can make me cum like you do, my slut." She sucked on the soft skin of Cassandra's neck, making her tremble slightly. "Even Honeymaren knew that. There was one time, I laid in my tent in the Enchanted Forest. The sky was already dark, and the first stars have appeared, but I was so alone. You would never leave me alone again, would you?" She smirked against Cass' skin and opened her mouth, her hot, wet tongue, licking a path back to princess' ear. Her cold breath tickled Cassandra as the blonde spoke in a sultry tone, making her shiver in response.

"So I thought of you. I slid my hand between my legs, spreading them wide for you, only you and no one else." Her lips brushed against Cass' ear as her dress dissolved, allowing Cassandra to see but not feel. "I was so wet for you, my slut." The hand that was undressing Cassandra is now moving towards Elsa's arousal. She cupped her heat as she slid a single finger between her slick folds, gently rubbing her sensitive spots as Cass watched her every move with widened eyes.

"And then I fucked myself, imagining it was you making me moan and scream with pleasure. I slid my fingers deep inside my dripping pussy, thrusting them in and out, hitting all the right spots just like you always do, until I came with the loudest scream." She entered herself, and Cass whimpered as she watched her lover pumping the digit slowly, her wetness doing an excellent job lubricating it. "Ah!" She was gasping as the finger curled within her, stroking her inner walls.

"But I couldn't stop there; I needed you so badly. I fucked myself even harder, and I screamed so loud that the whole Enchanted Forest knew only you could fuck me hard enough to satisfy all my needs." Cass could smell the heavy scent of Elsa's arousal, wishing she could have at least a small taste of the blonde's sweetness as she moaned into her ear. "I saw Honeymaren's shadow from outside, and I knew she heard everything. She wouldn't even last an hour. But with you, my slut, that's an entirely different story. You could keep fucking me all night long, am I right?"

Failing to keep it back for any longer, Cassandra burst out laughing, angering the blonde as she doubted her for the second time that day. Her sheepish Snowflake is a literal angel, incapable of taking charge in their dirtier sexual activities. "You must be joking!" She continued to laugh as Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Snowflake, you seriously think I'm going to let you dominate me? You and I both know you love it when I show you who owns you. When you beg me to slide my fingers inside you or lick your sweet little pussy, to fuck you real good until your voice is hoarse from screaming my name."

Hearing those words, a shiver ran down Elsa's spine as she blushed, unable to deny what Cassandra just said. She loved the way she can make her feel, turning the quiet girl into a loud, begging mess just by looking at her with hungry eyes. But she also enraged her. Regaining her composure, Elsa shook her head. Her free hand met Cassandra's cheek in a slap, not enough to hurt but to startle her.

"Nobody asked about your fucking opinion, slut!" She swallowed her anger, the wrathful tension vanishing in the thin midnight air. "And don't question my abilities. I'm more than capable of making you submit, and you'll be enjoying every moment of it like the good little slut you are. Let me tell you something, Cassandra." With her free hand, she let the temperature of her fingerpads decrease to a lower, more pleasurable level as she touched her lover. The sudden contract of cold fingers against the skin of Cassandra's toned stomach made her gasp, her eyes nervously searching for Elsa's lustful gaze. "I don't only think that..." Elsa smirked as her fingertips went higher, creating a path towards the princess' breasts. "I know that..." She circled her finger around Cassandra's bosom, each movement getting dangerously close to her already erect nipples, begging Elsa to go further. "I will make you mine tonight." If Cassandra's chest wasn't moving with the heaviest rhythm by this point, it definitely does now. Cass moaned as Elsa pinched her hardened bud, rolling it between her icy fingers. Is it weird that she likes it? Probably not, but Elsa doesn't have to know it.

Struggling to stay still, the warrior gripped her chains and squirmed as she let the Fifth Spirit work her magic, trying to hold onto something for dear life. Her breaths turned shallow as Elsa leaned down, pressing a tender, faint kiss to Cassandra's nipple, soothing, teasing and pleasuring it the same time. "I'm gonna punish you so hard for that. I'll fuck that little pussy of yours until you're begging me to stop." Cass let out a shaky breath, her core aching with need as the two years without release left desperate. Her hole clenching around her finger, a moan fell from Elsa's lips. But she needs to beep going and push Cassandra's manipulative words aside. "You are a _bad girl_, Snowflake. Just wait until I'm free again."

"And who's going to free you, my love?" The blonde chuckled, withdrawing her soaked finger from her heat. Cassandra admired the single digit with yearning eyes, wishing for at least a quick taste. "No one, I'm afraid. You look way too good like this, chained to my bed, helpless and desperate for me to fuck you. If you behave, I might let you cum tonight."

She noticed her lover's stare and her lips curled into a slight smile, doing nothing to lessen the intensity of her gaze. Cassandra's body and mind are no longer connected, only wishing for two things: Elsa and release. "Care for a taste?" She made a show by representing her wet finger to Cass, glowing under the darkness, mere inches away from her face. Unable to think about anything else than having it between her lips, the warrior's mouth began to water, and she gulped. "I know you're dying to taste me, slut. Now, open up." Parting her warm lips, the princess felt the blonde's finger entering her mouth. The taste of her sweet arousal washed over her tongue as she swirled the muscle around it and sucked with surprising eagerness. _Delicious_. "Yes, that's it. Good slut." Cass moaned in delight, but soon the flavour was gone, and Elsa pulled out.

Biting her lip, the blonde traced her finger against the older woman's bottom lip, her fingernails lightly scraping her skin as she growled, her arousal becoming almost unbearable. "See it, slut? I'm in charge now. Don't protest; I know you want me."

Cass blushed, failing to fight back when Elsa slid a bit higher on her body, her heat grinding against Cassandra's skin as she moved. "Fuck me." The princess whispered and sighed when Elsa returned her attention to her breasts, her palms brushing against her exposed nipples as she groped and squeezed the two soft mounds.

"Fuck me who?" The blonde almost purred like a cat.

"E-Elsa." Cass stuttered, shamefully moaning as the blonde played with her, enjoying her dirty little game.

"Mm...I like it when you call me by my name. But tonight, I'm not Elsa to you. You shall address me as Mistress. Now, repeat what you want, correctly this time." Her cheeks coloured with a deeper shade of crimson, Cass squirmed and tugged on her restains. _These are definitely not coming off without using my powers. But that's okay; I might let her play for a little longer. She doesn't know, but she's making me feel so good._ The warrior thought to herself. Elsa will get what she wants, that's for sure, and Cassandra loves every moment of it.

"Fuck me, Mistress." She whispered, her voice low and almost stuttering. Not that she minds, but her submissive behaviour surprised and excited Elsa even more, another wave of arousal rushing towards her core.

"Again."

"Fuck me, Mistress."

"Louder! Let them all hear that you belong to me!"

"Fuck me, Mistress!" Cassandra screamed, her voice probably awakening the whole kingdom. "I'm your slut, Mistress, please use me as you please! Just please, fuck me, make me yours!" Cass panted as she relaxed against the pillow under her head, mouth open as she panted, unable to believe the things she just said. Elsa was always so submissive to her, her good, well-behaving girl, begging to be fucked and punished by her owner. And now she's finally taking the lead, making her Mommy proud. And horny.

"Mmm..." The blonde hummed with approval, smiling as her gaze is fixed on Cass' lips, eyeing her target. "I think you deserve a treat, slut. How about I allow you to pleasure me?" She's been dying to have the warrior's mouth on her, to let her guide her to that sweet release.

"Please, M-mistress!" She pleaded, her voice desperate as she yearned to taste Elsa on her tongue again. "Please let me!"

Elsa purred as she traced "My, you ask so nicely. Very well, you may make me cum." She went even higher; both thighs braced at each side of Cassandra's head. A rush of anticipation ran through her, excited to feel what she lost two years ago.

Lowering herself to her lover's mouth, Elsa gasped as Cass gave her a long, eager lick, more than willing to cooperate, drinking her like she's the source of everything good in her world. Because she is. "A-ah!" She cried out as Cass's tongue ran over her folds, slowly building the pressure. As the blonde pressed against her harder, the firm muscle parted her, desperate to please. "Yes! Give me more!" Elsa shut her eyes in bliss, completely lost in euphoria as her lover made out with her heat, moaning as she sucked on her clit, lips and tongue never parting from her. She felt Cassandra groan into her, when she tangled her fingers in her raven hair, nails slightly digging into her skull.

Elsa threw her head back as more licks followed, gripping the headboard with one hand as Cass' tongue worked on her. Ohh, how Cassandra wished to grab her hips now and hold onto her while eating the blonde out, her fingers digging into her soft flesh as she would mark her as hers. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She opened her orb to see Cass looking up at her with half-lidded eyes that almost begged her. "Keep fucking me with your tongue! I know you love being dominated by your Mistress!" And she was so damn right.

The younger woman's breaths turned into short pants, each one faster than the other as she bucked into her lover's mouth, fucking herself on the warrior's flat tongue, greedily guiding Cassandra for her own pleasure. "That's ah! It! Just like that! Uh! Fuck me!" It didn't take long until she felt a tingle running down her spine, her whole body tensing from the pleasure between her legs. The chains around the princess' wrists and ankles melted as the first orgasm of the night hit Elsa, screaming in pure bliss.

Cassandra gave her a few more kitten licks before grabbing her hips and throwing the blonde on the bed. She rolled on top of her, smirking as she gazed into her eyes, her own orbs dark with lust. "My, my." She chuckled and traced her fingers between Elsa's breasts. "Someone was a bad girl." Her eyes wandered higher, stopping at the blonde's neck. "You know exactly what happens to bad girls, my love." She leaned down to whisper into Elsa's ear, her hot breath caressing her skin as her fingers snaked around her neck, applying just the slightest squeeze as the blonde gasped. "They get punished. And now, Snowflake." She leaned back to face her lover, her mouth merely an inch away from hers. "I'm going to show you who owns you and your tight holes."

Little Elsa didn't know that all her work was just an appetiser before the main course.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope the dirty talking wasn't too much.

I don't have much to say, except for apologising because this chapter isn't too long. The next one probably won't be any longer, but I feel like it's better to divide them into two chapters. Until then, take care!


	2. The bad girl

**A/N:** Warning! Cassandra has a magic cock, and they do some butt stuff. Never try anal sex without the right preparations!

* * *

Cassandra leaned down to kiss her lover, lips sloppily moving against each other's as Elsa felt herself becoming aroused again. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby girl." The kiss ended too briefly, and Cass looked at Elsa with a smirk snaking on her face. "You've been so bad, Elsa. How could you think I won't punish you after what you've done? Did you think I would just let you dominate me?" Cass said in a sultry tone and then laughed as she climbed off the bed. "Honey, the only reason you could have me in that position, is because I allowed it!" She grabbed Elsa by her ankles and dragged her to the edge of the bed. The blonde gasped, still trembling from her earlier orgasm.

"I have a spell just for you, darling." Cassandra was perfectly aware of how much she wants Elsa. Her centre throbbed, aching with need as she looked down at the blonde's naked display, her slender legs spread widely and the wet curls almost begging between them. There's no way Cass could survive another hour without release. She sighed as she peeled off her shirt, and her suddenly very uncomfortable pants followed as she tossed all of her clothes to somewhere less important. "About the spell, my love. Before my little incident happened, I did some researching about how I could use my magic to punish you. And then I stumbled upon this..." With a slow movement, she put her hand on her wet crotch and made a show by just the slid of her fingers, and she revealed a throbbing, thick phallus that probably looked like something a man would have. It's big enough to fill Elsa completely, but not too long to cause her pain. "It's just for you, Elsa." She smiled and grabbed a pillow from the blonde's bed, dropping it at her feet, beckoning her lover to lower herself to the ground. "On your knees, baby girl."

The blonde blushed at the sight of the throbbing rod pointing towards her, standing at attention. "W-what are you going to do with that?" Elsa asked, her voice quiet and stuttering.

But Cassandra laughed at her and forcefully grabbed her hand. She didn't hurt her, no. But it was enough to make Elsa submit to her and drop onto her knees, seated on the pillow as her eyes are at the same level with Cass' erection. "I told you, Snowflake, I'm gonna use your holes. First your pretty mouth, then your tight, delicious pussy, and then..." She paused for a moment, her lips curling into a mischievous smile. "...your ass."

"M-my..." Sometimes when the body betrays the mind, there's nothing to do than accept what comes next. And Elsa knew that. Her core clenched around nothing as Cassandra spoke, failing to do anything else than submit as the rock hard phallus stood barely an inch away from her face.

Tangling her hand in Elsa's hair, Cass guided the blonde closer, her lips brushing against the magic cock. "Put it in your mouth." The older woman commanded. Face flushed from her chest to her ears, the blonde sheepishly parted her lips and allowed her tongue to lick around the tip. "Mmm..." Releasing a low growl, Cass grabbed Elsa's hair a bit too tightly, earning a hiss from her. But Elsa kept going. She wrapped a hand around the thick shaft, a bit unsure at first, but then pumping it slowly as her tongue continued to work. "Suck."

Elsa closed her soft lips around Cassandra's length, welcoming it like a good girl. She bobbed her head back and forth, earning a wanton moan from the princess, the urge for an orgasm greater than before. They've done this before, but in the past, they used something that Cass called a strapon. "That's it, darling, get it nice and wet. Gods, I can feel everything!" The warrior wished for something where she could lean back for support, but there's no way she's stopping her lover now. Elsa sensually moved and swirled her tongue around the shaft, but then Cass braced her hands at each side of her head, adding pressure so she could drive deep into the blonde's mouth. "You love it, don't you? Such a whore...my whore!"

Shutting her eyes, Elsa allowed her lover to ravish her, making small gagging noises whenever Cass went deeper. "Look at me, Snowflake. Look at me while I'm fucking your dirty mouth." Cassandra commanded, her hips bucking faster as the air from her lungs left her body in the form of quick pants. Opening her puppy orbs, Elsa looked up at her owner to see her struggling to hold herself back, only concentrating on her release. The blonde felt her lover twitch and throb in her mouth, triggering a needy moan as she got closer and closer to the edge. Cass came with a silent cry, thrusting her hips forward as she shoots inside Elsa's hungry throat. "Fuck..." She said between quick breaths, her legs trembling as she pulled out of the Fifth Spirit's mouth.

Lowering herself onto the floor, Cass knelt down in front of her lower and pulled her close for a kiss. "I love you so fucking much." She said between kisses, her fingers reaching for Elsa's face to brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The warrior tried to break the kiss as she stood up, but the blonde lips followed hers as she rose from the ground, their tongues battling for dominance. A battle that none of them can win.

Rough hands sliding down to grab the younger woman by her rear, Cassandra lifted the blonde into her arms, and then Elsa wrapped her legs around the princess' hips, naked, sweating bodies almost sticking together. Cass walked them to Elsa's desk and released one of her hands from the blonde's cheeks, only to shove down everything from the wooden surface, the objects falling to the ground with a thud. Elsa's feet touched the floor as Cassandra loosened her grip on her.

With a swift motion, Cass pulled away and grabbed the blonde by her shoulders. She made her turn around, and Elsa gasped, her heart racing as the princess forced her to press her upper body against the desk. "I'm gonna fuck you just like that, Snowflake. I can't wait to hear you scream." Cass said as traced her hands down to each of Elsa's butt. She massaged her round buns, squeezing them as she listened to the blonde's needy gasps in delight. "You can't wait to have my cock inside you, am I right?" She smiled as she continued her torture, a hand finding its way between Elsa's legs to brush against her folds.

Her smile widened as the digit slid between the slickness of the blonde's lower lips and the magic cock twitched, regaining its hardness. "You're so wet, baby girl. I wonder..." She gulped and slowly pushed two fingers inside her lover, earning a low moan from her as she pressed against her front walls. "Maybe you've never been in charge. You like being treated like this, owned by someone else who can whatever they want with you. You'd obey me like a slave, because this is what you love, and this is what you deserve." A whimper left the Fifth Spirit's mouth as Cass thrust her fingers knuckles deep inside her, hitting that special spot each time she pushed the digits forward.

A cry released itself from the blonde as Cassandra slammed her free hand against her ass, her exposed skin turning flushing red as her palm marked her. She tried to grip the desk, holding onto something as her knuckles turned white and she cried out each time Cass strikes. But she loved it. The mixture of pain and pleasure sent jolts of pleasure along her spine, and she took her punishment like a good girl, representing her butt to her owner, allowing her to do as she pleases.

Despite the ache between her legs, Elsa felt a sparkle of pride and anger within herself from failing to regain control and letting Cassandra retake the lead. She knows her too well. In the past, Cass had every chance to explore Elsa's body, to seek for all of her weaknesses that made her scream and shake with pleasure and this is her chance to put them to good use. But there's no way Elsa's giving up now. It's like a game between them, and she must win. She's getting close to her orgasm with each thrust of the digits between her legs, biting the back of her hand as she tried to muffle her sweet moans.

Cass purred as she listened to the sounds that left Elsa, her shaft standing at full attention again as her fingers continued to pump into the blonde's heat. "My good girl, will you cum for me?"

"N-no!" Elsa tried to protest, but it sounded more like a wanting moan.

"No?" Cass chuckled. "Oh, darling, this is not how it works! I know you're trying to find back, baby girl." She slowed down the movement of her fingers and then completely stopped. "You could just tell me to stop, and you know it." She pulled out her digits and reached for her rock hard shaft. "But you love what I'm doing to you, even if you're trying to deny it." She wrapped her hand around her hard shaft and stroked it a few times. "That's why you're not fighting back. Because you'll always be my good girl."

Positioning the magic cock at Elsa's entrance, Cass slowly pushed inside the blonde. Elsa moaned, eyes rolling back into the back of her head as Cassandra's hips met her ass, pressing against her firmly. The older woman let out a shaky breath, the heat and wetness of the blonde's core driving her crazy. She waited for a moment for Elsa to get used to the sizeable length before pulling out until only the tip remained inside and pushing back again. "You're mine, Elsa," Cass said with a moan. "You've always been and always will be mine, there's no one else who can own you like I do." She growled deeply, driving in with a faster pace that made Elsa moan and tremble as the smell of their sex filled the air.

"F-fuck!" The blonde cried out as Cassandra thrust in an out of her, knees buckling and juices dripping onto her thighs, completely soaked. Cass rammed inside her with each push, grunting and gasping for air as her hips slammed against her lover, the sound of skin against skin and the desk moving against the floor echoing through the room. "Cass!" Her core reached a level when all she can think about is release. She wanted to win so badly, to show Cassandra that she's not just a property, but her own body is betraying her in a game that she started.

"Don't hold it back, baby." She gave her lover another spank. "We both know you can't win." Cass gulped and reached for Elsa's hair with one hand, grabbing a handful of it and tugging as she made her lover raise her head. "Such a bad girl." She digs into the blonde's hips with her free hand, nails leaving red marks on her flawless skin. "Do you like it, baby? Getting fucked real good again. I know Honeymaren couldn't fuck you like that. Did you scream her name like you just did mine?" She fucked her harder than ever at an unbelievable speed, the tip of her hardness hitting that sweet spot each time she pushed back inside.

"No!" Elsa almost screamed the answer. Cass smiled as sweat started to drip down from her body, but she ignored her low energy and moved her hips even harder. "Oh, gods! Keep fucking me, Mommy!" The blonde cried out as the tension from her body finally found it's release, her walls spasming around the magic cock as she came. Everything she had belonged to Cassandra: her body, soul and mind.

"Good girl...good girl." Cassandra groaned and slowed down her movements, feeling Elsa clench and tremble around her. Leaning down, the warrior pressed a few small, open-mouthed kisses against her lover's back before pulling out of her. Elsa whimpered at the sudden emptiness and let out a sigh of relief as Cass let go of her hair. "You have such a tight, wet little pussy. I could keep fucking it all night." The princess smirked against the blonde's skin. "But I promised you something else. Your ass will be mine tonight." Her kisses went lower and lower until she was on her knees again, each hand on Elsa's rear, and a slow shiver runs through both women.

Cass presses playful kisses against the two round cheeks, her nose bumping against them. She opened her mouth to bite into the tender flesh, her teeth gently sinking into the already reddened skin. Parting the buns with her hand, she finally found her target. Elsa can't keep in a sigh as Cassandra presses her lips against her hole, turning it into kisses and then feather-light laps as well. Cass groans, helplessly taken by how delicate her girlfriend is as she moans.

More greedily this time, she gives her long, hard licks, coating her entrance in saliva, but then she pulls away and gives Elsa's rear a spank, earning a gasp in return. "This should do." She rose from the floor and lined the magic cock against Elsa's pure butthole, the tip pressing against it slightly.

"If it hurts just say it, okay?" The raven-haired woman asked, and Elsa nodded, relieved by her caring nature. "Here it goes, Snowflake." She rubbed the tip against her puckered hole before entering, slowly pressing inside. The blonde whimpered, the thick length stretching her wide as she felt a hint of burning pain shooting through her spine. "Deep breaths, Elsa. Try to relax; it's almost inside." Cass moved in further until her pelvis pressed against the younger woman's buns and waited for what seemed like hours.

She heard Elsa release a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around her, leaning down to hold her in a soothing embrace, her torso pressing against her lower back. "It's okay, my love." She whispered into her ear while trailing down dozens of kisses along her neck. She needed to hold herself back, Elsa's ass felt way too tight around her rod, causing her incredible pleasure. But seeing her lover, the person who's the most important to her in the world in pain made her heart ache. "No need to rush." Maybe or maybe not because of Cassandra's loving kisses, but the pain began to fade, overtaken by an unfamiliar pleasure as Elsa allowed herself a soft moan. "Ready?" The blonde nodded, and Cass began to move.

She slowly pulled back and gently pushed inside again. Pumping into her at a steady pace, Elsa moaned from the new feeling. "So full..." She whimpered softly as the magic cock filled her completely. Rocking into her slightly, her rear was flush against Cassandra's pelvis as she claimed her third hole that night.

Elsa heard her lover moan and groan into her ear like a sweet, yet passionate music, legs almost giving up as she reached between the blonde's legs. "I won't last for much longer." Said the warrior, her voice slightly hoarse. Her fingers found the blonde's clitoris, rubbing it as she sent a jolt of pleasure through her. "E-Elsa!"

None of them was sure about who came first, the orgasm hit both of them by surprise. Elsa clenched around Cassandra as she emptied herself within her, both of them moaning and shaking as the pleasure overtook their bodies, glistening with sweat. None of them moved after Cass allowed herself to rest against Elsa's back, her hot breath tickling her soft skin.

Laughing a little, Elsa reached behind herself to poke her finger against Cass' side. "Get off. You're heavy."

Grimacing, Cassandra hugged her lover even tighter, trapping her in her embrace. "Look who's talking, you're the one who gained weight while I was away," Cass whispered against her skin and let go of her lover. There was nothing left to pull out as the magic cock disappeared in the midnight air. The warrior took a seat in a plush chair close to the desk and watched as Elsa peeled herself off from the furniture, her legs shaking with each movement.

Brushing the blonde hair away from her flushed face, Elsa moved to her girlfriend and seated herself in her lap. "Do you think I'm...fat?" She looked into Cass' eyes with a sad twinkle in her own.

"What?" Immediately wrapping her arms around the younger woman, Cassandra reassuringly caressed her back. "There's no one else in the world who's more beautiful than you, Snowflake, and I love you the way you are because to me, you'll always be perfect. Besides, you look even better than before."

Elsa smiled as she pressed her face into the crook of Cass' neck. "I love you too."

"And believe me..." She tangled her fingers in the blonde's hair, soothingly playing with her locks. "You are not just a property. Whatever happens in the bedroom, it's never how I truly feel about you, Elsa. You mean everything to me and even more. Even if things get a little heated, we're equals. Besides, I enjoyed you being on top more than I'll ever admit."

"Does that mean you would build that snowman with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

**A/N:** That was it, folks! Hope you enjoyed this dirty little fic!

I plan on writing more stuff with these two, but now it's time to proceed with the main story. Go check it out if you haven't already! Reviews are always appreciated!

Ohh, and before I forget. If you don't know, Cass asked Elsa if she wants to build a snowman before entering her room. And yes, they did it, and then they probably fucked again.


End file.
